Some electronic apparatus are configured to controllably populate a channel with charge carriers. The subsequent change in the electrical conductivity of the channel can then be measured.
Such electronic apparatus may, for example, be used a photo-detectors.
It would be desirable to use an apparatus to detect physical analytes such as, for example, organic or inorganic compounds.